Empress Shepard
by scorpio-666
Summary: Shepards renegade/control end game decision. slightly left of cannon. Bioware/EA own all, done for my own amusement.
1. Chapter 1 Transcendence

Empress Shepard

Bioware/EA own all, done for my own amusement.

* * *

A/N: 

A tale based on a renegade/control (extended cut) ending.

Shepard/Liara romance, do not like then don't read.

Thanks to "Just a Crazy Man" for the idea.

This is only slightly left of cannon.

P.s.

Shepard saved the Council and the Rachni (ME1).

Forced peace between _ Geth/Quarian and cured the genophage (ME3)_

* * *

Chapter-1: Transcendence 

"**You must choose one of the options to end the cycle, if you refuse the reapers shall win and the cycle will begin a new."**

The catalyst told Shepard as she looked at the three options, then she turned her attention back to the ghostly image of the catalyst. Shepard narrowed her eyes and she thought about the option of 'refusal':

'_If I refuse, the damn reapers will win, I'll be fucked if that happens, I will not let Liara die. She, beyond anyone, deserves to live. Nothing will ever hurt her, so help me god if anything or anyone so much as lays a little finger on her, I'll kill them I'll kill their family hell I'll even kill their friends. So the reapers have to be stopped.'_

Shepard then looked towards the right, and the has red light of 'destruction'. She cocked her head to the right as she pondered the thought of destroying all synthetic life in the galaxy, she said to herself in her head:

'_Yeah destroying that asshole Harbinger, sounds like a right blast. But no. No fucking way, I worked to damn fucking hard to sort out the mess between the Geth and Quarian. Hell I even hooked EDI up with Joker, so fuck no, I AM NOT destroying all my HARD work. So this won't do at all.'_

Turning to look straight ahead, she faced the soothing green light of 'synthesis'. The light looks so warm and comfortable Shepard to a single step towards the green beacon, just as quickly as she stepped towards the light Shepard realised and stopped herself. Shaking her head she thought to her self:

'_What the hell was I thinking. I maybe evil but even I draw the line at forcing such a monumental change on everyone, especially Liara. The idea's nice, but no fucking way in hell will I ever make such a crappy choice and force uniformity on everyone. So fuck no to screwing with everything's DNA.'_

The last light was the empowering blue light of 'control' that would allow the commander bend the reapers to her will and use their power for her own ends. Raising her right hand, she pressed the Carnifex heavy pistol too her lips as she pondered the possibility of such power:

'_Me, controlling the reaper. Could I handle such power, would I use it or would it use me. Bollocks cause I could handle it, shit I'm far to fucking stubborn to be used, by anyone, except Liara maybe.'_

With that thought Commander Shepard started the long left walk towards the bright blue light, each step brought intense pain. As she reached the ramp for the final solution to end the reaper war, she chuckled and said to her self as she took the final steps;

"hmm, blue was always favourite colour"

With one final look at the twin handles, she reached and clasped her hands onto the controls. The mere contact brought a new meaning to the word agony, it was so intense Shepard was forced to realise her grip, she grit her teeth and lunged forward again too seize the light. She did not scream or cry or whimper, as her body was torn apart cell by cell. The only thought in her mind was the image of the one true love of her life, Liara T'soni; with her intense sapphire eyes, her cute facial markings, her beautiful purple lips, the perfect swell of her breasts, the sensual curve of her hips and even the elegance of her crest.

As her body was turned to dust her mind was freed to be an Eternal; Infuriate; Immortal; being, in the truest meanings of the words. Shepards consciousness reach out from the citadel control center, through the Crucible, and touched the minds of all the reapers in the Sol system. It wasn't a gentle merger, she forced her way into their minds, she broke their will, smashed their resistance, shattered their minds, scattered their remaining consciousness to the endless expanse of the cosmos, The Shepard feed upon their knowledge of countless races of the previous cycles. After the Sol systems reaper forces were hers to do with as she pleased, she reached out though the relays to conquer the reapers in the rest of the galaxy.

It could have been a moment or an eternity; every single reaper, husk, and even the poor souls that suffered the curse of indoctrinated. Were hers to control, the very first thought that crossed The Shepard's new mind was:

'_**Liara'**_

* * *

A/N: (2) sorry to stick this in at the end but, I know the grammar's not that good I just don't understand some of the principles of it. But I'm sure i got the spelling down right, any comments (good/bad) welcome, I'm old enough to take bad comments, so don't hold back :-)


	2. Chapter 2 Reunite

Chapter-2: Reunite

A/N:

Bioware/EA own all, I have nothing. Ok I wasn't busy today :D, so I've manage to get a second chapter out today enjoy :D

The last thing Liara remembered was the only lover she had ever had, Commander Shepard, saying 'you mean everything to me Liara' while Garrus pulled her into the Normandy's cargo-bay, then everything got hazy though pain, both physical and emotional. She barley remembered getting seen to by Dr. Chakwas, she remembered even less about the crash on the as of yet unidentified garden world. The only thing she truly remembers of the last three days, was crying curled up on Shepard's bed, the bed were she and her Commander last made love.

There was a knock on the door, but she didn't answer, she wouldn't answer to anyone but her beloved Shepard. After a few more knocks Tali forced the door to open and descended the small staircase to stand at the foot of the Commanders bed.

"Liara; Liara are you ok" asked Tali asked the asari lying in bed with her face buried into Shepard's pillow but she didn't reply, Tali continue;

"Liara, we've manage to get communications back online, we're going to establish contact with Hackett."

Liara sat bolt upright instantly and stared at Tali, her voice was all but a whisper as she asked;

"we…we've got comms back?"

"Yes, they've just come back, we were waiting for you to come to the comm room before we made contact" Tali replied.

As Tali finished talking, Liara rose from the bed she started heading for the door she grab Tali by the arm and dragged her towards the door. As the pair reached the small office area tali spoke up;

"Liara, don't you think you should change first"

The asari looked down, all she was wearing was Shepard's N7 hoodie, which was big enough to be a small dress on her, and a pair of underwear. Liara blushed looked back to Tali and said with a small sad smile;

"it smells of her. I just want to have her close until I can hold her in my arm's again"

''Don't worry so much Liara, she made a promise and we both know Shepard's word is worth more than all the ezoo in the universe." Tali replied with a note of optimism.

"You are right, let us go and talk to the admiral" Liara said.

The two friends resumed heading for the door and into the lift, which was still slow but not as slow as the first Normandy. As the lift got closer to the CIC Liara started to cling to Tali more and more. The doors finally opened and the pair made their way though the war room towards the room housing the quantum entanglement system. Shepard team consisting of Garrus Vakarian, James Vega, Ashley Williams, EDI, Joker, Steve Cortez, Samantha Traynor, Dr. Karin Chakwas, Engineers Adams, Donnelly & Daniels and even the stone faced Javik were already waiting in the room.

"Establishing contact, Admiral Hackett, combined galactic fleet" EDI said as the image of the grizzly old flickered to life.

"Nor…dy, Hac…t here, are you rea…ing?"

"EDI, clean this up" Liara all but yelled.

"Yes, right away" EDI replied, and the image cleared up almost instantly.

"Normandy, are you reading me?" Hackett asked again.

"Yes sir, loud and clear" Ash replied.

"what is the situation sir, did we win?" asked Vega.

"Yes son, the reapers have retreated" Hackett said to the young marine.

"Sir, what happened to HAMMER" Cortez asked this time.

"They; they were completely decimated Cortez. We also found Andersons body on the citadel and…"

Before Hackett could finish his statement Liara interrupted him;

"Were is my Shepard!"

Hackett removed his hat and held it in front of him in both hands his usually stoic face fell and his eyes were downcast.

"I'm afraid she, she didn't make it. Her vitals pinged KIA as the crucible fired, I'm so…so sorry" the galactic admiral said with a voice thick with sorrow. The entire crew, without exception, were in a state of shock and Liara begin to visibly shake, with rage or sadness in till,

"no! No! NOOO!" Liara screamed at the top of her.

Garrus reached out his clawed hand and laid it on the asari's shoulder, and turned her around to faced him. Liara began to sob loudly as she pounded her hands onto the chest plate of the armoured turian, through her cries she managed to yell;

"she…she promised…promised me that…that she would always…come…come back to me. SHE PROMISED!"

As she continued to cry a warning alarm sounded, diverting everyone attention to EDI who turned to the crew and said;

"Caution, reaper destroyer in geo-sink orbit of the Normandy"

"is it charging weapons, preparing for landing" asked Ashley.

"she means is it doing anything _menacing_" asked Joker.

"No Jeff, but I am receiving a signal" EDI replied.

"WHAT!" Javik said.

EDI continued, "It appears too be a harmless…wait…malicious code detected…enacting countermeasures…caution…firewall to mobile platform breached"

As EDI finished that statement, her body collapsed as everyone looked on. Joker limped to the side of his love, he gently shook her and asked;

"EDI, EDI can you hear me?"

"Yes Jeff, I can hear you, but I am not in the mobile platform n my mobile platform" EDI replied from the Normandy's speaker system.

"What you mean EDI?" Joker asked.

"My program was ejected from that platform, the code that ejected me was similar to reaper code and…I would advise caution, movement detected, ready yourselves"

As the platform began to rise Javik and Liara readied their biotics while Ash, Vega and Garrus adopted combat stances, as the rest of the crew started to fell back towards the war room. The platform turned to Liara and said;

"Liaaaraaaa?"

Liara's eyes widened as she dropped her arms to her side as she asked;

"By the goddess, is…is that you Shepard" everyone in the comms room was in shock as the platform answered;

"Yes, my petit papillon, it's me, almost."


	3. Chapter 3 Leaders Of Tommorrow

**Chapter-3-Leaders Of Tomorrow**

Liara lunched herself at EDI's body which Shepards new mind controlled, laying a long slow passionate kiss on the synthetics lips which Shepard returned, pulling back so they could look into each others eyes Liara said;

"Shepard, my love. What happened, Hackett just told us you were dead"

"I am dead my love" Shepard replied.

"What. How. When?" Liara asked franticly.

"Yes, I'm dead. I had to sacrifice my self to control the reapers, so yeah, that was a fucking shock to the system" Shepard said.

This time Javik spoke as he walk towards the new Shepard;

"Why have you taken control of the Reapers human! Why weren't they destroyed!"

"Shit Javik, this was the best choice I could make!" Shepard said sternly.

"They should no longer exist, commander" Javik spat out the last word.

Shepard closed the distance with Javik and said with a tone of pure malice;

"Do not Fucking question my decision Asshole"

Before either could continue Ashley spoke up and asked;

"Skipper, you said you had to make a choice, what was it?"

"Ash, it's good to see you alive and fucking Kicking. The choice I had to make was kinda' stupid really."

Shepard paused and looked at the crew, her crew, gathered in QEC room and she carried on talking;

"I could of destroyed the reapers. And before you say anything, Javik, that would of destroyed all synthetics as well, and shit I've worked to god damn fucking hard to let that happen"

"Thank you commander, most organics would of chosen that option" EDI said.

"Yeah, thanks commander, for you know, not killin' my girl" Joker said with a hint of his normal sarcasm.

"I'm right her, Jeff" said EDI,

"Yes, yes you sure are, or you were Intel the commander, um borrowed you body" Joker said while looking toward shepard.

"sorry Joker, EDI. The Normandy's regular comm system ain't working, and Quantum Entanglement Communicators can't be hacked" replied Shepard with a hint of sarcasm, then she continued;

"EDI, you can have this platform back when I'm done, okay?"

"Yes, shepard"

"okay" shepard said, "well destroy was off the table, there was also the option of synthesis, to combine organic and synthetic life into one, but well, I maybe bad but I don't fuck with DNA"

"That was good Lola, don't know bout the rest of you, but I like the way we are now, no?" Vega said, which errant nods of approval from the rest of the room.

"ok, carrying on, the last choice was control, and there is wisdom in controlling your enemy's power" Shepard said.

"Shepard" Hackett said from the QEC pan.

"oh, hello admiral, I forgot you were there, how's everything?" Shepard said.

"Alls well considering, so you are in control of the reapers?" Hackett asked.

"yes Hackett, and while you here I just have to say." shepard paused and after a moment continued;

"I quit sir"

"What did you just say" Hackett blurted out.

"I have to quit sir, I have a new role to take in the galaxy. I intend to lead the peoples of this galaxy into a bright new era of peace, and I will only take orders from the one person who I know will not abuse this power" shepard said as she put an are around Liara as she smiled in time with Liara's own smile.

"but Shepard why?" asked Hackett again.

"I have to be fair to all species of our galaxy, I will not favour one over another" shepard said with a tone that said 'do not argue with me'

"but worry not, with the Reapers as my right hand the galaxy will be remade better than before." with that shepard closed down the QEC and turned to face her crew and said;

"People, we have allot of work to do, so lets get to it."

* * *

_over the coming years The Shepard and Her blue Queen worked throughout the galaxy to bring peace and unity to all its denizens. _

_Eventually the relays were rebuilt, worlds were remade and populations restored. _

_The original citadel council was disbanded, and the councillors were sentenced to exile for all their complaisance in the war to end all wars, the punishment was the Blue Queens decision as she convinced The Shepard to spare their lives. _

_After all was rebuilt all the people of the galaxy were protected by The Shepard, and those who threatened that meet the armies of The Shepard who's wrath was tempered by The Blue Queen judgment. _

_After a millennia of peace the Blue Queens live was drawing to an end, but before she joined her Goddess. The Shepard asked the Blue Queen to join their minds so they would never be separated again. The Blue Queen accepted The Shepard's offer and their two mind became one glorious being that watched over everyone for the rest of time and peace was ever lasting._

* * *

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter I hoped you all enjoyed this, feedback is always welcome :D


End file.
